Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising (i) recombinant exosporium-producing Bacillus cells that express a fusion protein comprising: (x) at least one plant growth stimulating protein or peptide; and (y) a targeting sequence that localizes the fusion protein to the exosporium of the Bacillus cells; and (ii) at least one further biological control agent selected from particular microorganisms disclosed herein and/or a mutant of a specific strain of a microorganism disclosed herein having all identifying characteristics of the respective strain, and/or at least one metabolite produced by the respective strain that exhibits the ability to improve plant growth and/or health and/or activity against insects, mites, nematodes and/or phytopathogens in a synergistically effective amounts. Furthermore, the present invention relates to the use of this composition as well as a method for enhancing plant growth, promoting plant health, and/or reducing overall damage of plants and plant parts.
Background of the Invention
In crop protection, there is a continuous need for applications that improve the health and/or the growth of plants. Healthier plants generally result in higher yields and/or better quality of a plant or its products.
In order to promote plant health, fertilizers are employed worldwide, based on both inorganic and organic substances. A fertilizer may be a single substance or a composition, and is used to provide nutrients to plants. A major breakthrough in the application of fertilizers was the development of nitrogen-based fertilizer by Justus von Liebig around 1840. Fertilizers, however, can lead to soil acidification and destabilization of nutrient balance in soil, including depletion of minerals and enrichment of salt and heavy metals. In addition, excessive fertilizer use can lead to alteration of soil fauna as well as contaminate surface water and ground water. Further, unhealthful substances such as nitrate may become enriched in plants and fruits.
In addition, insecticides and fungicide are employed worldwide to control pests. Synthetic insecticides or fungicides often are non-specific and therefore can act on organisms other than the target organisms, including other naturally occurring beneficial organisms. Because of their chemical nature, they may also be toxic and non-biodegradable. Consumers worldwide are increasingly conscious of the potential environmental and health problems associated with the residuals of chemicals, particularly in food products. This has resulted in growing consumer pressure to reduce the use or at least the quantity of chemical (i.e., synthetic) pesticides. Thus, there is a need to manage food chain requirements while still allowing effective pest control.
A further problem arising with the use of synthetic insecticides or fungicides is that the repeated and exclusive application of an insecticide or fungicides often leads to selection of resistant animal pests or microorganisms. Normally, such strains are also cross-resistant against other active ingredients having the same mode of action. An effective control of the pathogens with said active compounds is then not possible any longer. However, active ingredients having new mechanisms of action are difficult and expensive to develop.
The use of biological control agents (BCAs) is an alternative to fertilizers and synthetic pesticides. In some cases, the effectiveness of BCAs is not at the same level as for fertilizers or for conventional insecticides and fungicides, especially in case of severe infection pressure. Consequently, in some circumstances, biological control agents, their mutants and metabolites produced by them are, in particular in low application rates, not entirely satisfactory. Thus, there is a constant need for developing new, alternative plant health-enhancing and/or plant protection agents which in some areas at least help to fulfill the above-mentioned requirements.